Improved methods of rehabilitation for hearing-impaired persons will be developed in an experimental program in which recent advances in technology are integrated with new methods of intervention. The overall program of research consists of three projects and a core component. Acclimatization and the Evaluation of Acoustic Amplification Systems, is concerned with the development and evaluation of improved methods of hearing-aid prescription taking into account the effects of acclimatization. Cochlear Implants in Children, is concerned with the development and evaluation of rehabilitation techniques for use with cochlear implant patients, particularly children fitted with cochlear implants. Advanced Signal Processing for Sensory Aids, is concerned with the application of modern methods of signal processing for noise reduction and speech enhancement for cochlear implants and hearing aids. The core component provides administrative support and technical guidance for all of the above projects.